School Girl
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: This is the story of Elena Gunn, before she became a Turk and the what choices took her there. Previously on my DA at SpryteMage. AU.
1. Explanation

_I was never that gifted. I mean, I was a good student and everything. But I wasn't my sister. My parents always saw her. "Oh Elena, your sister-" It was always something. My sister had passed our father's course in the Shin-Ra Military Academy-at age 14. When I succeeded the same task six years later at eighteen? Not that impressive anymore. The point is I was constantly in her shadow. My sister became a Turk, a Shin-Ra Special Agent, at age 18. I was sixteen at the time, still attending public school, a B-Average Joanna. So I decided to visit her after school one Day. it didn't per say help that day I was trying to duck away from Sector Six and Shin-Ra HQ wasn't that far. That was when I began to see the world different. Someone saw me and didn't CARE who my sister was. I will never forget that Day. It was when my life really began._

_My name is Elena Gunn. And this is my story._


	2. Part 1

I sat in the lobby, holding a Potion sample that Zack Fair had given me. Well, I held the bottle anyway. Zack was nice, with night sky blue eyes and black gravity defying hair. He was a new SOLDIER, well, semi knew. He was at the time second class. He'd seen me when I'd come in-a bit bruised from the chase. Don Corneo's men had been after myself and a friend, Cari. I'd lost track of her...

_Let Cari be safe. If there is a God, let Cari be safe._ I prayed silently, my hand slipping to the small crucifix my father had gotten me for my sweet sixteen. I wasn't religious, but I hoped something could keep my only friend Molly safe. I waited quietly, wondering if one of my sister's coworkers could help. Hadn't that one been on of the Don's body guards once? I wanted to go out and help then, but I was sure I couldn't handle it on my own.  
"Hey there pretty thing. What's wrong?"  
I turned slowly to face the owner of the voice to scream in his face, but faltered. He was wearing the Turk Uniform, like my sister, but for the males. His hair was a mess of red that went out all over, with a long pony tail in the back. He had goggles over his sea green eyes, and red tattoos under them-or were they scars? I couldn't tell from how the marks were shaped like blood stains in a way. But his uniform wasn't normal, he had the blue jacket open and his white shirt open three buttons down. He was a perfect example of what my family didn't want me with-a scoundrel. However I'd remember his face. Because that man would change my life forever. He was slightly older then my sister, I guessed, but more then too old for me on a legal standpoint  
My story came out garbled.  
"I go to school in Sector Six. My friend Cari and I were trying to head home around the Park and the Don's men showed up. We were running through the wall market, towards here..." I stammered when he stopped me. "Woah. Slow down. So you and your friend were chased by Corneo's men...where's she?" He questioned. At that point I fell apart, sobbing. He blinked, kneeling next to me and holding me up. "Listen up kid. We'll get her back...she's Cari right? Who am I saying sent me?" He asked, looking up at me in my chair. I sniffled slightly, wiping my eyes.  
"Elena..."  
"Okay Elena. I'm Reno. And I'm going to get your friend back. And if she's in anyway hurt, I'll come get you before we go to the hospital, okay?" Reno explained. I sniffled again and nodded.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise kid." He replied, placing a hand on top of my head and messing with my hair.


	3. Part 2

As Reno walked away, I felt my calm vanishing. Cari was still in danger. What if Reno couldn't save her? What if I had just sent him to his doom? I stood up and grabbed my messenger bag as I scurried to the desk. It took them a full ten minutes to discover my sister was in an important meeting, unable to be reached. As I returned to the Lobby sofa, I stared out the glass doors. _Calm down Elena. It hasn't been that long..._ I sat down slowly, trembling as I shut my eyes. Cari had been a life saver when I met her five years earlier. My sister had transferred to Shin-Ra Military Academy. So there I was, a terrified eleven year old moving into middle school, my thirteen year old sister had gotten to skip a grade rather then help me survive middle school. I don't think she'd thought of it that way, but making friends was never my strong suit...

_ "Hi!" There had stood Cari, her Curly black hair reaching her shoulders back then. It was before were would endure high school uniforms together, but she'd already been wearing a blue plaid skirt to her knees, socks under her knees, and a white blouse with a blue tie. Cari had been the first student to speak to me. At the I was in my goth phase. I had black eye shadow and black lipstick on back then with white blush, wearing a black blouse and the same tone jeans with excess zippers and chains. So maybe I worked to scare people away from me.  
None the less, there stood Cari by the table I was reading Angel Sanctuary at. I lowered my pink and white Skull Candy headphones and faced her.  
"No, I don't worship the devil." Was my instant snap. Cari laughed slightly and shook her head.  
"Didn't say you did. Wanted to know if I could borrow your Fallen CD sometime." And so our friendship was born on Amy Lee. _

"Hey." I blinked slowly, looking up as the figure spoke. Another Turk, he was tall and bald. He had a piercing and wore sunglasses, and at first I couldn't tell if he was speaking to me.  
"You Elena?" I nodded drowsily. I must have dozed off while thinking of the past.  
"Reno sent me to alert you if you're not out front when they drive by he's not stopping. The Don didn't get Cari. AVALANCHE did." My eyes widened and I was fully awake.


	4. Part 3

I was at the curb in seconds, waiting for Reno to fling open the door, no doubt to allow me to jump in on the run. I didn't have long to wait, but had to dart back as Reno pulled some sort of sports car onto the sidewalk, the door opening as he leaned out.  
"Hurry up and get in!" He shouted, already beginning to rev the engine. I dove inside, glancing to the back seat as I slammed the door shut. Cari was unconscious, but didn't seem to bad. Her purple tinted hair was bobbed over one eye, cut oddly, but that was her style. She wore the same thing I did-a sailor tie, a red blouse, and that stupid brown mini skirt that made the idea that Don Corneo might have gotten her all the worse. Then I remembered what the other Turk had said....  
"AVALANCHE had her?" I whispered, buckling in as Reno sped off towards the hospital. He exhaled and nodded.  
"Yeah. Pretty sure Fuhito planned to experiment on her. Not sure if he did or if I got there in time. For her sake, I hope I did. The doctors should be able to tell." Reno explained slowly as I glanced back at Cari.  
"Experiment?"I whispered, my voice faint to not wake her.  
"He's the only Hojo fanatic I know of. Making it clear he is unethical and will do anything to reach his goal, including manipulate genetics."  
I shuddered slightly at the name. My sister had come home sometimes, muttering about Hojo's insanity quietly enough our parents could not hear.  
"But won't you get in trouble for bad mouthing Hojo?"  
"Nope." Reno smirked. "I'm a Turk. He's head of the Science Department. No relation. I work for Verdot. He's currently the head Turk..." Reno trailed off. I recalled my sister mentioned Verdot was losing control and calm. Something about the head of AVALANCHE...  
My cell began to vibrate and I plucked it from my bag. My sister's picture was showing as the caller. _So she finally replies, huh? _I decided to ignore it, as I no longer needed her help, and plugged it back in my bag. Reno rose an eyebrow.  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Sister." I muttered in response as he stopped the car, pulling into the ER driveway. Reno sighed. "Right...." He muttered, picking up Cari and pulling her over his shoulders. I stood up slowly, following a bit behind as he handed her off to an EMT. It was a minute before Reno returned.  
"Hey kid, while the doctors check on your friend, you up for hospital cafeteria food? It's horrid, but makes what ever comes next that much better." I looked up at him slowly and nodded. Something about him just made it easier to breath.  
"To crappy hospital food we go."


	5. Part 4

The funny thing was I didn't feel anxious anymore. Reno just made it impossible to be nervous, goofing around every occasion he got. He was trying to make me laugh, and the best part? He was trying to make ME laugh, not the younger sister of another Turk. Oddly enough, it was the best I'd felt in ages. If only his pager hadn't gone off, we could have sat there talking forever.  
Reno glanced at his pager and sighed. "I gotta go. Some sort of clone attack on Midgar. More experienced Turks are being called in." He stood up slowly. "See ya around Kid." He waved slightly as he walked out. I waved back, still lifted my our converse. I made my way to Cari's room to check in on her, perhaps talk to my chick friend about Reno.  
She was sitting up, seemingly better and unharmed. Cari was laughing, now wearing one of the hospital gowns as she spoke with the intern who was leaving. I smiled lightly as I approached.  
"Hey Cari!" Cari turned and laughed as she faced me.  
"So Elena, who was the red head that came to my rescue on your request?" She laughed. I could feel my face heating as I blushed in response.  
"Reno was a Turk I ran into at the lobby. I broke down, explained what had happened...he offered to help." I explained. Cari laughed lightly, crossing her arms.  
"So will you be seeing him again?"  
"Cari!"  
"What?"  
"He's at least twenty-one."  
"So?"  
"So the law has a problem with it then."  
"Screw the law!"  
"Why are you so convinced I should pursue it?"  
"Because you never do anything spontaneous Elena-wa." She retorted, adding something from the books we were reading-the Uglies for now. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, I, the un-spontaneous, am going home now that I know you're okay, Cari-la. Cause right now you're being totally bogus." As I turned to leave, Cari called after me:  
"While Reno is totally Dizzy making, right?"  
Damn Cari. After she'd known me for so long she could read me like a book. I flushed as I walked, realizing what she said was true. Reno _was _dizzy making. I was rather distracted that day, walking through the sectors towards home. I barely noticed my sister yelling at me for worrying her then ignoring her when I got home. Heck, the lecture my parents gave me didn't even sink in.

My life would never be the same.


	6. Part 5

I walked slowly out of the house the following morning. I hadn't slept well the night before hand due to the fact that my parents had been fighting. There was only one class I could ever seem to get A's in-Physical Education. Due to my knack in Gym since a young age, my father believed I had potential for SOLDIER. My mother was against me joining any group that required injection of chemicals into the body. Then my father had argued that my sister had joined the Turks.  
_ I hate this endless competition I'm in with my sister! Why do they toss fuel to the forest fire? _It was cold, and it didn't help I had tears rushing down my face as the winds of a Midgar Storm. Being on the upper plate, I was actually affected. It was Saturday, and I hadn't told my parents about Cari. So I'd lied to get out of the house and said I was going to see her. At that point I had no idea what to do. I guess I was heading to Shin-Ra HQ-looking for the comforting arms of my sister. Or maybe her empty office to hide in. I didn't hear it. I guess the downpour, thunder, and wind, was canceling it out. But the horn blaring I heard.  
I flipped around to face the truck, moving rapidly towards me. My feet were suddenly lead, and I couldn't move them. I could faintly hear someone yelling for me but it didn't penetrate my mind as the headlights grew near and another honk suggested that my curtain would be closing. I closed my eyes, still tear stained, when I felt something, no, _someone _, push me down.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" As I opened my eyes slowly I put the voice to the owner as he glanced back at me.  
"Elena! Say something for god's sake you stupid kid! Why the hell weren't you paying attention to the damn road!" The difference from last time I saw him-I could see a cigarette to my left, the rain putting it out.  
"Reno, you smoke?" I whispered, still making sense of everything.  
Reno blinked for a minute as I sat up, grasping what I said no doubt, and began to laugh.  
"You have something wrong with your brain, runt. Nearly get plowed over by a truck and the first thing you can manage is to ask if I smoke. Yes, I smoke. Now, you play in traffic much?" He exclaimed as I recalled why I hadn't paid attention. I began to shake, the tears starting up again as I began to sob, collapsing against him. Reno blinked, not sure how to handle it no doubt as he patted my back.  
"Uh...what ever it is is okay....did Cari get captured again or something?" I shook my head, not willing to speak, afraid I couldn't keep it down if I spoke, my eyes shutting again. Reno sighed, shaking his head as he scooped me up gently. "Taking you to the infirmary to check for injuries..."  
"No!" I cried out, my eyes opening. If he took me to the hospital they'd call my family. And if my family came, Reno would know who my sister was. He'd never treat me like he treated me now again.  
He blinked in confusion, tilting his head.  
"You don't like hospitals?"  
"No," I began, "I don't like them because...they put needles in me before they even know if they have too!"  
"Kid, I ain't no doctor!"  
"I-I'm fine!" I protested, dropping down out of his grasp to stand. This resulted in my screech as my ankle gave out under my weight. Before I could fall Reno grabbed my arm, pulling me upright as I balance on one foot.  
"So...you know how to walk on one foot?" He questioned, pointing out how I stood. I glared at him and sighed.  
"I don't want to go to the hospital."  
"...what if I can just get you to an MRI or X-Ray to check it out?" Reno questioned, popping another cigarette into his mouth with his free hand. I blinked up at him as he lit up.  
"You mean sneak in and check my ankle? You know how?"  
"Damn, can't be that hard. You hold still, I take the pictures of your ankle. Up to it?" He looked at me as I blinked in confusion. _Only way I'm going to get out of this... _  
"Let's do it."


	7. Part 6

As I lay under the camera wearing a lead blanket over most of my body except for my head and feet, I realized how stupid I'd been. I'd trusted a total stranger with Cari's safety, then with my own safety. What if he'd been some sort of perverted freak? I bit my lip nervously as the speaker buzzed. What if this about to be a Saw Movie? Or worse, what is this about to be _Hostel: Part II _? I gulped, ready to run despite my ankle, when Reno's cocky voice spoke through the speaker.  
"Hello Elena. This is God. Just wanted to say I built you pretty well, none of your bones are broken. Looks like a sprain or twist. No breaks."  
No longer scared, I burst into laughter, dropping the blanket and sitting up on the table. My previous fears vanished as Reno walked into the room, pushing a wheel chair.  
"So. To Cari's room, shall I wheel you home, or somewhere else you want to head?" Reno asked, leaning on the back as I dropped into the wheelchair. I sighed, leaning back.  
"Ah...I-" I blinked as we both faced the door. Something was going on outside. The interns were yelling. At first I thought we were about to be caught. Then the door burst open and a figure stepped out, and my heart dropped.  
"Hey...sis."


	8. Part 7

After I saw my sister glaring at us I realized I couldn't face Reno. I suddenly hated my looks and everything about myself-my blond hair so similar to hers. The only real difference was that my hair was longer and she'd cut hers to keep it out of the way. Our eyes were different, her sea green eyes versus my brown eyes.  
"Hey, what's up, boss?" Reno questioned, facing her. I felt the blood leaving my face all the faster as I stared at her. She _outranked _him? He would _never _look at me the same way.  
"You're dismissed Reno..." My sister spoke, "I will handle my little sister."  
Reno's eyes widened as he looked at me, as if trying to get my response. I guess my silence was enough and he sighed.  
"Right. See you later runt." He waved to me slowly as he walked out. I stared at my sister and sighed.  
"So...what now?"  
"Don't start!" She snapped, wheeling me outside.  
We were utterly silent driving home before she finally spoke up.  
"How long have you been seeing him?" I blinked in response, facing her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You and Reno. How long?"  
"There is nothing between-" I began to choke out.  
"Good."  
"Why is it any of your business?" I snapped as anger welled up inside.  
"I work with him. He's too old for you. He's a scoundrel. He's a smoker. A bit of a slob, or at least doesn't care how he goes across work wise. And he's a womanizer."  
"He helped Cari and I the other day!" I argued as she drove.  
"When you came in after school in your uniform?"  
"So?"  
"...one of my co-workers overheard him mentioning a school girl fantasy Elena. You're no more then an object of his lust."  
"No!" I shouted, grabbing my head. "It's not like that!"  
"Elena, I work with the scoundrel every-"  
I didn't let her finish, unbuckling and diving out the door.  
"Elena!" I charged away, ignoring her. I didn't stop for the longest time. Somehow I made my way back to the hospital lobby where Cari checking out. She was flirting with one of the interns, but stopped as she saw me and ran over.  
"Elena? What's wrong? You look a mess..."  
I collapsed against her, sobbing miserably as she led me to a sofa. As I began t speak, she listened to every word. _Thank you God...thank you for sending me an Angel with purple hair... _I prayed silently as Cari pulled me in to a hug.  
"It will be okay sweetie. It will all be okay..."


	9. Part 8

I lived with Cari for two years. When I turned to eighteen I went home to see what I could pick up. My parents couldn't stop me then. I got a job I knew they'd all hate me for. I decided to become a bar tender in Sector Seven. Cari had picked up a job as a lab tech in Shin-Ra, or as she put it 'An Evil Pawn'. She had to find business somehow. I always wondered why she'd work at a job she hated she did. She muttered about sabotage at some point.  
I was working a late shift at the time, cleaning up the bar. Most of the usual clients had left for the night when I heard laughter. A large group was approaching.  
"Hey Jessie, need some back up. Large group approaching..." I froze suddenly as the door swung open. Yelling towards the back of the group was a certain cocky red head.  
"Keep Cissnei back-she's underage!"  
"Hey!" Clearly Cissnei, darted under his arm. She too was a Turk with an amazing shade of light orange hair and amber eyes. It was the Turks, they all wore the suit uniforms. Cissnei blinked for a minute, looking at me.  
"You look really familiar..."  
"So..." I stated. "You the new underage fantasy?" I spat as Reno turned around. With that I turned on one foot and scurried into the back.  
Jessie blinked as I darted in, running to the sink and hyperventilating.  
"Elena, you okay?" She exclaimed, running over to me as I bit my lip.  
"I...I need to end my shift early." I whispered as I grabbed my coat.  
My wardrobe was different those days, baring a pair of black jeans, a blue tank top, and a black denim jacket. My shoes were fairly useful, a pair of black leather boots. I'd applied for a kick boxing class, so I could handle myself against most thugs these days. Before Jessie could stop me, I was outside and beginning to leave.  
"Hey! Elena!"  
My sister's voice cut through everything, the sharp blade I now knew it as.  
"Haven't you said enough?" I hissed as I faced her. This was our first conversation since I fled the car, fled our home. Fled that past life. She sighed as she approached me.  
"Are you still...angry over that? I was just trying to-"  
"I swear if you say I 'protect you', you are dead to me!" I screeched, my fists clenched. My sister faltered, falling back slightly.  
"Elena..." She whispered as I began to walk away. She groaned slightly and called out. "There are better men!"  
"But I'm not better! You prove that!" I screeched, not facing her. "Mom and Dad _always _thought you were the better one! I was just the left overs! I could never hold up to the example left by you!"  
"That's not-"  
"_ Tell me _it's not true!" I shouted, my fists clenched again. My sister faltered, unable to speak.  
"You can't, can you?" I whispered and began to run.  
When I returned to the apartment, there sat Cari with a gallon of ice cream waiting.  
"I got this feeling...something was wrong." She whispered as I collapsed in my seat, clutching my crucifix. It was not the one my father had gotten me, that one I had tossed for donations to the needy. I had bought myself that one, made of mythril. Cari proved to me that God existed because if he didn't, then where had she come from in my time of need?  
"So. Not sure of flavor, I got chocolate and vanilla..." She slid a spoon over to me. "And for entertainment we have Kill Bill I and II."  
"...Cari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"...thank you."  
"...you're welcome. Now eat before it melts!"  
With that I did so, each bite nullifying the pain I felt. Once the gallon was gone I placed my head on the table.  
"...the Turks have started hanging out at the bar."  
"So ignore them." Cari replied as if it were that easy. I blinked for a minute and realized it was. That's all I had to do. Treat them like regular customers.  
"...it's a plan."


	10. Part 9

If only it could end that easily. But that would not be the happy ending for my story.  
Months passed, and I managed to ignore the Turks as such. I just had them summarized as customers I had to give drinks too. Jessie was nicer then I was, as my cold edge held pretty strong. Until Reno said his piece one day after to much to drink.  
"Damn she became an Ice Queen." I basically banged his next drink onto his hand.  
"_ I wonder how that happened! _" I snapped before retreating to the kitchen. I could hear them speaking. The first was Cissnei.  
"What does _that _mean?"  
Jessie suddenly moved between me and the doorway.  
"Go home. I got Biggs to help me cover the evening. You can't be here right now. I can read it..."  
"Yeah..." I whispered as I began to walk again. I didn't go home though. I think I veered of course and went to Sector Six. But then I walked past it. Not sure why I did, but I was holding my crucifix the whole time, as if wishing an answer from it. When I reached the church I figured that was my sign. It was amazingly battered but yet it held. I guess maybe I thought it was an analogy towards me.  
That was of course a mistake. On one hand it was a good thing, because it turned out their were flowers in Midgar. On the other handed, I don't think finding Zack making out with his girlfriend helped me much that day. So I left with out a word, eventually reaching a bench. I wasn't alone long as a boy soon sat next to me, content on ignoring me. About an hour passed.  
"So what the hell is a damn fine girl like you doing out here alone looking like your heart was ripped out?"  
I actually turned to face him then. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes, a camo bandanna over his head, and wore a gray vest. I sighed, placing my face in my hand.  
"Trying to figure out why it hurts so much more when you're disappointed if you felt something...or thought you did." I muttered. He laughed slightly and shook his head.  
"I know the god damn answer. Because you felt a hell of a lot a lot happier then you did before. It's like falling from a damn one story windows ain't that bad. But fall out the third floor window...you're a damn mess on the sidewalk."  
He was right. That was the answer. I turned for a minute and sighed.  
"....so. What brings you?"  
"The church." He pointed and I sighed.  
"Bad Idea. Old. And there's a couple inside."  
"Aerith is the last Cetra...ever since AVALANCHE tried to abduct her the Turks have been watching her carefully."  
I gulped as he spoke because that meant a Turk would be here any second...  
"Elena? Why are you setting on a bench with-" My sister was cut off as he faced er.  
"_ SEARS _? The second in command in AVALANCHE?" She drew her gun in moments, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I blinked in confusion as he put his hands up.  
"Calm down. Didn't even know her name. I was hoping you'd drop by..." Sears sighed, leaning back. "I'm turning myself in. I want to feed intel to the Turks." I blinked in utter confusion as my sister sighed, facing me.  
"It's official business...sis, get back to where ever you live. And lock the door."  
Despite being in an utter realm of confusion I nodded, dashing off for the complex. Cari wasn't waiting this time-a message on the answering machine suggested she was held up at work. I didn't mind-sounded important. She was cracking some sort of file...  
I glanced at the time stamp and sighed. That had been hours earlier. I plopped myself on the sofa, flicking on CNN for the hell of it...and regretted it as soon as he spoke.  
"Terrorist group AVALANCHE has led an assault on Shin-Ra HQ....some of the group have become only semi human creatures....the onslaught continues towards the Science Department." My heart dropped as I recalled some of Cari's words.  
_"Yeah, Hojo's a loon. But its amusing as hell to screw with his experiments...sometimes I stay late to do so."  
"Hey Elena-Wa. Hope you get this. Going to be a little late today. Staying at the labs to 'adjust' an experiment. Order pizza with extra cheese! I'll be back by the time it gets there..." _  
As I rose to my feet, my hand flew to my crucifix once more.  
_Please god no._


	11. Part 10

The cab driver didn't seem to grasp my promise of triple pay if he made it to HQ in five minutes. So he missed out ten minutes later when I lunged from the car and into the crowd outside the building. Reporters, emergency workers concerned citizens, people late for work, family members, and other friends were clustered outside the police tap. No one was being let in. I bit my lip, remembering all too well two years earlier when Cari had been captured by AVALANCHE. Reno had suggested back then she was lucky to not be experimented on...  
Before I could scold myself for thinking of him, I realized something. They had Cari and _Hojo's _lab to work on her in. My feet carried me before I could think, ducking under the tape and towards the doors...  
An arm reached out and stopped me. I, in my daze, recognized the sleeve of a Turk uniform, and looked up. It was the bald one...had I ever gotten his name?  
"She'll be rescued." He stated as if it would stop me.  
"...not soon enough." I ducked under his arm.  
He swung to sucker punch me down so I ducked forward, placing my palms to the ground as I kicked both his knees in one shot, pushing my feet off the ground. He grunted, falling slightly as I darted into the building. A few people had noticed now and a group seemed to be debating who would stop me. I didn't care anymore, I just kept running, slamming on the elevator for the level closed to the lab it would bring me. I stared out slowly, biting my lip as I saw how far from the ground I was getting.  
Confusion hit met when the doors opened. I'd been expecting a cop, low class SOLDIER, maybe a turk waiting for me. Instead, standing by my feet, was a black and white cat standing on it's hind legs. It had a red cape, it's eyes closed, and wore a crown.  
"Uh...Hi? I need to get buy..." I started to walk when I felt a slight pain in the back of my knee. I cried out, falling back into to the elevator as the Cat followed, hitting the down control. Before I could move, I glanced at my leg and pulled out a needlw...  
"Oh you little-" I began before blacking out.


	12. Part 11

It smelled like cleaning agents and linens. It took me a minute to realize I was in a hospital...  
"Cari!" I cried out, sitting straight up.  
"They're running some blood tests."  
I turned to the window where he sat. He was also a Turk, no doubt sent by my sister, with short black hair in a small pony tail. And something was on his forehead...it took me a minute to realize it was a bullet.  
"You're head-" I started.  
"Someone shot me from to far away. Bullet dug in, not far enough to kill. If they pulled it out I might die." He explained quickly, standing and holding out his arm.  
"Tseng." I ignored his hand.  
"You don't look familiar. Unlike the others..."  
"I don't like drinking in front of them." He replied as I stood pulled a curtain around the bed. I'd spotted my clothing so I felt like changing. After pulling on my pants and tank I spotted the other bed in the room. I also spotted the clothing. A pair of jeans, a camisole, a lab coat...  
I dove at the name tag immediately and sighed in relief.  
"Cari Allens. She's alive then..." I whispered. Tseng sighed, shaking his head.  
"One of the Turks thought it would be wise to send you guys in the same room..."  
"My sister no doubt..." I laughed lightly as I stood up. "Listen. Thanks for babysitting. But if Cari's okay...I'll see her when she gets home." And with that I left, walking out into the hall. There stood my sister, her face oddly serious as she pulled me down the hall by the arm.  
"Sis!" I cried out. "That hurts!" Yet she ignored me until we reached the gardens and she took out her earpiece.  
"Sit."  
I blinked in confusion, but nodded as I sat on a bench. My sister stood in front of me, sighing.  
"I _never _wanted to compete with you. I _always _wanted to be your sister. I _didn't _want your heart broken, _that's _why I warded you away from Reno..." She laughed lightly. "Of all the guys I work with, I'd say Tseng is the only good man. I _worry _about you. You will always be my _sister. _." With out another word my sister leaned over and hugged me tightly. I blinked in confusion as my sister released me, her face shadowed. Was she...crying?  
"Sis...what's going on?" I whispered as she shook her head.  
"I'd like....to go out for a bite and actually talk to you...tomorrow." I realized I'd slept the night way, it was the day after the attack.  
"...okay. Why not?" I replied, shrugging. My sister sat slowly.  
"Elena you're innocent...I'd like too. But I don't know if I can..." She stood up.  
"...you'll be a beautiful young woman. I wish I could see it happen."  
My sister left me there then, in more confusion then before. If I had known why she was saying those things, I would have run after her sobbing, screaming, and apologizing.  
That would be the last day I'd believe in God.


	13. Part 12

I didn't stop at the room, figured Cari was still in tests. I was trying to figure out why it seemed like my sister was saying... No. She was not saying good bye. That wouldn't make sense! My sister was one of the best gun wielders I knew, she wouldn't die easy...  
My breath caught when I reached my apartment and hour later. The door was cracked open, and one light inside was flickering. I slipped inside without a word as I glanced at the lamp.  
"A break in?" I blinked again as I noticed the window, which I quickly slammed shut. When Cari's voice spoke up from the sofa I nearly jumped through the roof.  
"Hey, Elena-wa." She whispered in an...icy voice? I faced her slowly and rose an eyebrow. Was she still wearing the hospital gown?  
"...Cari? New fashion statement?" I whispered, backing up. She laughed, a laugh I'd never heard before, a sharp cold laugh.  
"Oh Elena...you came to HQ, afraid they'd experiment on me?" She scoffed. "The experiment was done two, almost three years ago. They just had to get with in 50 feet...and they could activate it."  
"Activate what?" My voice was faint.  
Cari burst into laughter. "My programming silly..." I noticed now she was moving strangely, fluently, her moves almost invisible.  
"Programming?" I backed to the window, no where else left.  
"I'm one of those things that attacked HQ. The only Semi-Human ones? We're called Ravens."  
"...monsters created from AVALANCHE...." I whispered as she approached me.  
"Bingo..." She grinned lightly and in the next second a felt pain in my arm...then I heard the snap as she broke it.  
"Cari, please no!" I cried out as she tugged, only grinning at me slightly-then kicked my knee, which also gave a sickening crack. I screamed now, only to be thrown into a wall, my head banging pretty hard.  
"No one will ever know what happened to you. Except your upshot sister who I'll be sending a video of this too..."  
"No..." I cried out as Cari approach, now kicking my in the gut repeatedly. I began to whimper as my sight faded, and then...a gun shot. A thud. Someone calling my name. Then darkness.


	14. Part 13Decision

I started to really hate hospitals. I woke up slowly, but didn't move. I knew all the injuries I'd received...were from Cari. Finally a voice spoke-Tseng.  
"You're lucky she didn't do more damage. If I hadn't got there you'd be dead. Lucky I live in the area, too-"  
"I'm not lucky.' I whispered as Tseng faltered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"My best friend is dead after she tried to kill me. Is that lucky?"  
''...she was shot with a Tranquilizer."  
By his tone I knew there was more. I looked up at him now as Tseng sighed.  
"She's undergoing treatment, but they're keeping her in medically induced coma so she doesn't kill anyone..."  
"And?" I knew his face to know more had happened. Tseng sighed, shaking his head.  
"It's not your concern....  
After he said that, I knew it was. And the feeling of my stomach dropping grew.  
"...is my sister okay?" He didn't have to answer, I knew when he turned away. My hand brushed my crucifix, which I stared at for a minute before ripping it off my neck and throwing it away.  
"If you were real this sort of shit wouldn't happen!" I screamed, hugging my knees for a moment before grabbing a pair of shears.  
"Elena!" Tseng excalimed, but I stopped him as I took it to my hair and began to trim it until it was short one side like my sister. The other side was bobbed like Cari's. And so my hair became a tribute to them as I faced Tseng, a decision made.  
"Once I"m better...how do I become a Turk?"


End file.
